


The benefits of a hangover

by pikarat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikarat/pseuds/pikarat
Summary: [cis edelgard] [cis byleth]Edelgard gets way too drunk and Byleth takes her home and they have sex the next morning.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	The benefits of a hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self explanatory. I love edeleth...

Edelgard had never been much of a drinker, despite being of noble birth. 

She'd attended countless formal parties and meetings and been served the finest and most expensive wines. She would sip her drinks out of politeness, she didn't actually care for alcohol at all though.

Her fiance Byleth, however, was apparently an avid drinker, fitting the mercenary stereotypes. She drank things Edelgard had never tried before; cheap beer, whiskey, mead, rum. 

And so when Byleth had convinced her to drink with her, a small get together with some former members of the strike force, she felt a tad out of her element. 

Edelgard let her hair down for the event. No crown or cloak. Comfortable, casual wear for a nice evening out.

Byleth was dressed similarly, though she wore her usual jacket on top.

"Throw together whatever you think I'll like," Byleth told the bartender who nodded. Her eyes met Edelgard's. "What are you gonna have, El?"

She gave a small smile upon hearing her nickname and felt herself relax a little more. "I'm… not sure. I don't really have a preference when it comes to alcohol."

Byleth tilted her head, then looked over the counter at the various bottles of liquor that lined the wall. 

"Get her something light, Bylie." Edelgard turned to see that Dorothea had sat down on the stool next to her. "She probably won't be able to handle most of what they're serving. Remember she's a noble afterall."

Edelgard frowned. "My birth status is irrelevant. I'd be willing to try any of the drinks offered here."

Dorothea and Byleth traded glances. 

"I've dated plenty of nobles, Edie. You guys never know how to handle the heavy stuff."

The bartender returned with Byleth's drink. A wooden mug filled to the brim. Edelgard thought the mug was excessively large… Byleth happily took a large swig of what looked to be at least half of the mug before plopping it back down on the counter with a big smile. Edelgard thought she looked incredibly adorable and she got light butterflies in her stomach watching her let loose like this.

"Quit ogling at her like that," Dorothea giggled. "Or is that the reason you came here in the first place?"

Edelgard turned up her nose, though she couldn't hide her smile. "I've every right to admire the view, we'll be married soon enough."

"If you plan waiting until then to get in her pants then I'd practice more self restraint if I were you," she said smugly.

Edelgard brushed the comment aside. "Oh please, I've leagues more self restraint than you do." She smiled at Dorothea who jokingly brought her hand to her chest as if Edelgard had mortally wounded her. "Either way, I find the whole 'waiting until marriage' tradition to be rather silly."

Dorothea actually let out a small gasp at that and lowered her voice, "you mean you two have already…?"

Edelgard's face heated. "Th-that's none of your concern." She was thankful that Byleth was fully distracted having a conversation with Leonie, who'd been seemingly bragging about being able to hit a bullseye with an arrow after four drinks.

Dorothea laughed lightly and nodded at her before stopping the bartender to order a drink for herself. Edelgard couldn't comprehend anything she'd said to him but he understood perfectly and shortly had her drink ready. 

Edelgard expected something small from Dorothea but in front of her she had a tall glass filled to the brim with a dark brown liquid. Dorothea gulped down a considerable amount at once before sighing contentedly. 

She caught Edelgard looking and gave a sympathetic smile. "You don't have to get anything heavy like this, Edie. Actually you don't have to drink at all if you don't want to. Not everyone can handle alcohol."

Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows. "I can handle it just fine, Dorothea. And there'd be no point in me coming if not to order a drink."

"Oh, you decided what you want, El?" Byleth asked innocently from over her shoulder.

Edelgard turned to her, a bit nervous. "Ah, um…"

"Something light, like I said before, Bylie," Dorothea piped in.

Edelgard cleared her throat in annoyance. "That's for me to decide. I told you I can handle any drink this pub has to offer."

Byleth raised an eyebrow. "...El, it's alright if you don't want anything heavy, I won't judge you or anything for it." 

Edelgard pouted. It felt as though they were patronizing her. She was a grown woman, dammit! She was the Emperor! She waved the bartender over, "I'll have the heaviest drink you've got."

Both Byleth and Dorothea's eyes widened. 

"H-Hold on now," Dorothea said. "Edie, you can't handle that."

"Yeah, El," Byleth added. "I've never even seen you drink anything heavier than white wine…"

Even the bartender seemed stunned, standing there waiting as if she were going to change her mind.

Edelgard pushed, "go on then. Heaviest on the shelf."

The bartender hesitantly went to retrieve her drink and soon returned with a rather small glass filled with clear liquid. 

Edelgard stared at it, confused. "Why such a small glass?"

The bartender shifted on his feet. "I can't serve you too much of it at once…"

Edelgard shrugged and poured all the contents of the drink into her mouth.

Instantly, she regretted it. The foul taste was so overwhelming and powerful that she had to suppress a gag. It burned- it felt as though someone shot a fire spell down her throat. She felt the burning sensation as the drink made its way all the way down her esophagus. 

The taste lingered in her mouth, even though she'd swallowed it so quickly. She gripped the edge of the counter grounding herself and took deep breaths to try and bring herself back to reality.

When she finally turned to face them, both Byleth and Dorothea's looked to be holding back laughter. 

"...What?" Edelgard asked, to which Dorothea snorted, unable to hold her laughter back anymore. Edelgard crossed her arms. "I fail to see what's funny about this."

"Y-You just," Dorothea could hardly speak through her own laughter.

Byleth decided to fill in for her, "It looked like you took that drink really hard. You were making a face," Byleth giggled. 

Edelgard huffed. "Well It certainly didn't taste good, but as you can see, I was able to handle it just fine." 

"How do you feel?"

Edelgard paused to think. "I feel lovely. I could probably handle another glass."

Byleth raised her hands in front of her. "Woah, woah, El lets slow it down. One is enough."

Edelgard frowned. "Don't you usually have at least two or three? I can take another."

"But-"

"Woah! No way? Edegard's drinking the good stuff?" Caspar loudly interrupted, staring in awe at the small empty glass. "I didn't think you were that kind of drinker!"

Edelgard waved her hand, "That's nothing. I was just about to order another actually." She waved down the bartender again who was reluctant but complied to her request for another round. 

This time, Edelgard braced herself for the taste. She stared down at the glass and pouted, thinking about just how awful it had tasted the first time, but Caspar was now looking at her expectantly, so she quickly downed this glass as well, trying to avoid tasting it.

She took it better this time, though it was still incredibly foul. Caspar cheered as she placed the glass down on the counter. 

Edelgard laughed as Caspar sang her praises. He called out to Raphael and Balthus to see if she could down a third glass. Easy, Edelgard thought, and that was the last thing she remembered. 

* * *

Edelgard woke to an absolutely abysmal headache. 

"What the hell…" she groaned, moving to sit up but stopping as the throbbing immediately intensified. 

"...Morning, El." 

She turned her head to see Byleth looking at her shyly from under the covers. She suddenly panicked, "Goddess, did we…?!"

"No, no," Byleth answered quickly, her face a bit flushed. She sat up to reveal she was clothed and Edelgard sighed in relief. "...Though, you did try to."

Edelgard went red, "I-" she winced as another throb crashed into her.

"Oh, let me get you something to help," Byleth got up from the large bed and padded off somewhere, Edelgard didn't pay attention. 

She rubbed her temples in a weak attempt to ease her pain to no avail. She tried to recall the prior night's events, but she couldn't remember even coming home from the tavern.

Eventually, Byleth returned with a plate of bread and a tall glass of water. Edelgard made a face, not feeling well enough to eat anything in the moment.

"Trust me," Byleth said. "It'll help the headache."

The emperor reluctantly brought the bread to her mouth and ate, washing down with water after the first bite. When the water hit her tongue she realized how thirsty she was, and the glass was empty in no time. Just the water alone was already soothing her headache, but she did her best to finish the bread as well. 

Byleth also held a hand up over her forehead and it glowed green with healing magic.

Edelgard sighed in relief as the intense pain began to slowly subside into a much more manageable, dull ache. "Thank you," she told Byleth. 

"No need to thank me," she pulled her hand back. "I can't imagine how bad it must've been after last night."

"Last night…" Edelgard echoed her grimly. "What happened? I can hardly remember anything."

Byleth sat back down on the bed and huffed. "Caspar and Balthus started egging you on to drink more. You had eight drinks in total, but considering what you were drinking, the bartender refused to give you a ninth. You got pretty angry at him and Dorothea and I had to stop you from attempting to… punch him or something? I couldn't really tell, you were already so clumsy by that point, I was more worried you might hurt yourself…"

Edelgard groaned in embarrassment, "Goddess, I'm an idiot."

Byleth laughed, "you were just really, really drunk. You also didn't seem to understand that just because the drinks were small doesn't mean they weren't strong enough… El, drinks like that are served in such small cups because they're so alcoholic, too much of it at once can kill you."

Edelgard's eyes widened. "Why… would anyone serve such a beverage…?"

"Well, to be fair, the bartender didn't want to give it to you in the first place, and he refused to give you the ninth one."

Edelgard nodded, ashamed of her apparent unruly behavior. 

"After you gave up trying to get more drinks, you tried to play darts with the others but got angry after missing all your shots. You… seem to lose your temper really quickly when drunk," Byleth smiled apologetically. "I was really worried about you at that point so I brought you home. I had to carry you because you couldn't walk straight.

"Once we got home," she continued, "you apparently got over me forcing you out of the tavern because when I brought you to your personal quarters, you immediately started kissing me."

Edelgard's blush darkened. "I'm sorry," she said in shame.

"It's alright," Byleth laughed. "Though you were really trying to bed me… I wanted to leave but you insisted I stay and sleep with you. I agreed because I knew you'd probably just fall asleep as soon as you laid down."

"Goddess, how unbecoming," Edelgard lamented. "I should've just swallowed my pride and got whatever Dorothea was saying I should've gotten instead…"

Byleth laughed again, then got a bit quieter as she thought about something. "You… The way you were talking to me last night… I'm flattered," her face flushed.

"Oh no, did I say something... scandalous to you?"

"No, nothing like that," Byleth waved her hand. "It was, uh, you just kept saying how much you loved me and how much you wanted me… You were quite romantic for one so intoxicated, and you were just… kissing me so fiercely…" Byleth trailed off and turned away, her whole face red to the tip of her ears.

"I… Well, I don't know what I said but I'm glad whatever it was made you happy."

"'Happy' isn't the word I would use," Byleth looked at her again, her eyes dilated and lips just slightly parted. 

Edelgard had never seen such a lustful expression on Byleth's face and it made her feel a bit excited herself. "A-Ah… What word might you use then?"

Byleth moved closer to Edelgard. "I don't know… Maybe 'lovestruck'"

Edelgard shifted a little, her headache slightly lingering, but other sensations in her body winning her over. "Is that so?" She gazed at her with bedroom eyes.

Byleth nodded. "You were so drunk last night, there's no way I could let you do anything with me… Even though I really wanted it."

"Do you still want it now?"

Byleth gulped. "Yes."

Edelgard got out from under the covers and sat next to Byleth. She rested her hand on the other women's thigh, exposed slightly by her shorts. "Maybe I can help with that… A bit of an apology for last night, perhaps."

Byleth's mouth went dry, so she settled on a simple nod instead of speaking.

Edelgard kissed her. Byleth kissed back. They were uncoordinated in their heated kissing, but they managed to strip eachother down to just their underwear. 

This wasn't their first time together, Edelgard had actually been unable to hold herself back on the very night that Byleth proposed to her. She'd never let that tidbit sneak its way into Dorothea's ears, though.

This would be their second time. Byleth was rather shy when it came to lovemaking, and Edelgard had made it a point to give her space after she'd utterly ravished her that first night. She wanted to wait for Byleth to ask for it.

Maybe this circumstance was a little unfair, since Edelgard had evidently wound Byleth up the night before, but Edelgard thought that all the more reason to give her what she wanted now.

She climbed onto her lap and kissed her deeply from above, extending her tongue far into Byleth's mouth. Byleth held on to Edelgard's backside. She wasn't sure if Byleth's was intending to grope her or merely hold her in place, but she didn't mind either way.

She pulled away, lips wet with their shared saliva. She held Byleth's head in her hands and forced her to look up at her. "Tell me, my light, what would you like me to do for you?"

Byleth panted from the kiss. "You're the one with the headache. I should take care of you first."

Edelgard blushed at that. "Well... If that's what you'd like, I certainly don't mind."

Byleth held her close and turned them around, laying Edelgard down on the bed and hovering above her. She kissed up and down her exposed neck and around her breasts. "Mmm, El, I want to make you feel really good. Please tell me how you want me."

Edelgard smiled, finding it cute how Byleth wanted to please her so. "I've actually got something in mind…"

"Anything, El," she told her adoringly.

"The dresser by the window. Bottom drawer on the left. There's something in there I'd like you to use."

Byleth paused and felt her ears heat up, but nonetheless stood up and followed her directions which led her to a smoothly crafted strap-on. "Y-You've had this?" 

"I got it fairly recently. I can't really use it alone though, can I?"

Byleth brought it over to the bed and Edelgard helped her fasten the leather straps around her legs. She still wore underwear underneath it, but looking down to see the phallic toy erected at her waist made her feel strangely exposed. Edelgard eyeing the toy excitedly didn't help.

"Goddess you look…" Edelgard trailed off and decided to lean forward and kiss the tip of the toy. 

The sight of it sent a jolt of arousal through Byleth. 

"Oh, you like that?" Edelgard said, noticing Byleth tense up.

Byleth brought a hand to her face in embarrassment. "U-Uh, I…"

She trailed off and her face felt like fire as Edelgard smirked and proceeded to wrap her lips around the toy. It wasn't excessively large, but it was long enough that Edelgard wouldn't be able to comfortably take all of it in her mouth.

Regardless, she licked and sucked on the toy, bobbing her head along the shaft and filling her mouth before pulling back and releasing the toy with a wet pop.

Byleth couldn't pull her eyes away.

Edelgard kept eye contact with her, turning her head to the side and letting the toy poke into her cheek. If Byleth could actually feel her mouth right now, she knew she wouldn't last long. Just watching was driving her crazy.

The Emperor's eyes fluttered shut and she slowly dragged her lips along the side of the shaft. Byleth listened intently to the sounds of Edelgard's sloppy kisses. She coated the toy well with her own saliva.

Edelgard concluded her erotic performance with another quick kiss to the tip. Byleth licked her own lips, realizing she'd nearly begun drooling.

Edelgard pulled off her underwear and laid back on the bed. She spread her legs, displaying how wet she was already, inviting Byleth into her. It was evident that she had enjoyed mouthing Byleth's length just as much as Byleth had.

Byleth didn't want to delay her pleasure any longer and crawled on top of her. It was a bit awkward, as Byleth was not used to the feeling of having the object between her legs, but Edelgard was patient as she watched Byleth line herself up with her entrance. 

She looked at her. "Ready?"

"Yes," Edelgard whispered.

Byleth pushed into her and Edelgard sighed in pleasure as the toy slowly filled her up all the way to its base.

"Fuuuuuck," Edelgard groaned. Byleth held still, letting her body adjust to the toy.

"How is it?" Byleth asked with a sweet smile, eager to please her more.

"It's better than I anticipated," Edelgard said dreamily. "Better than any toy I've used on myself. It's because it's you, Byleth. It has to be because it's you."

Byleth's heart fluttered and she bent down to share a deep, long kiss with her.

Byleth gasped into her mouth as she felt Edelgard's hands slither upwards and grasp her breasts. Edelgard lightly squeezed and played with her nipples. She wasn't being too rough, she just calmly and slowly massaged her Byleth's chest.

Byleth liked it slow like this. A nice, gradual build up of her heat. She felt like her breasts belonged in the palms of Edelgard's hands like this. It felt so right, she could kiss her like this forever.

Edelgard pushed Byleth's mouth away, and Byleth attempted to reinitiate another kiss before Edelgard stopped her. "I love you, Byleth, but I need you to start fucking me," she shivered. "I can feel every tiny movement of it inside of me…"

Byleth smiled. "I got a little distracted, sorry."

She pulled out just a bit and gave a light thrust which brought an erotic gasp out of Edelgard. That was enough to encourage Byleth to pick up a rhythm. She started slow but found herself thrusting faster as Edelgard's moans increased.

Edelgard wrapped her legs around Byleth's back, allowing the toy to slide in and out with even more ease. The slick sounds of the strap sliding in and out of Edelgard were like music to Byleth's ears.

She kept her pace and Edelgard got louder, and began to whine as her body desperately needed release. "Byleth…"

"I've got you, El. You're taking it so well, you're so good," Byleth praised her. She'd always responded well to praise when she was a student. Byleth wondered if that worked in the bedroom as well.

Beside herself Edelgard flushed even deeper. "Byleth, fuck, just- aaaah! Aaah!"

She was unable to form complete sentences in the throes of her pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Byleth's neck, pulling her downward. Byleth couldn't see her face anymore, but now she heard her moans directly in her ear. Her neck was ticked with her rapid breathing. 

"Nnn, ah! I'm c-close! My light I- Haah! I'm going to- ah- ah! Aaaaaah!"

Byleth's thumb rubbed against Edelgard's hard clit as she kept shallowly thrusting into her. She groaned and whined as she tightened around the strap. Her headache was long gone now and she lay back panting and heart hammering as if she'd just run a marathon.

Byleth carefully tugged out of her and removed the strap-on. As much as she wanted to just to simply toss it aside, she figured she shouldn't considering it was slick with Edelgard's wetness. Byleth got up to find a stray shirt or something to wrap the toy in for the time being.

"We should get a box or something for this…"

Edelgard heard her but remained quiet, laying back and allowing her body to wind down. She felt the mattress dip lightly when Byleth returned to lay next to her. She hugged her and Edelgard sighed contentedly upon feeling Byleth's bare skin against her own.

They relaxed for just a few minutes, but Edelgard felt Byleth squirm a little.

"You've been quite patient now, haven't you?" Edelgard asked through lidded eyes. 

Byleth nodded, "El, please…" 

Edelgard heard some desperation in her voice, clearly Byleth was very ready to release her own tension. "Like I told you before, I'll do whatever you'd like, Byleth. Just ask."

Byleth looked at her and bit her lips, seeming a little bashful.

Edelgard leaned in to give her a chaste kiss to her lips. "What do you need, my light?"

Byleth released a shaky breath.

"...Your mouth. I-I couldn't get my mind off of it after what you did before. Please, I want your mouth against me."

Without a word, Edelgard sat up in bed. "Lay on your back for me."

Byleth was eager to obey and flipped onto her back while Edelgard made her way in between her legs. The Imperial bed was ridiculously large, enough so that Edelgard comfortably lay on her tummy with her head between Byleth's legs.

Edelgard giggled. "You've had these on the whole time?" She said, referring to Byleth's soaked underwear.

Byleth propped herself up on her elbows to meet Edelgard's eyes. "There was just… no good time for me to take them off," she said, though she grinned upon realizing how silly it sounded. 

"Well, I suppose now is the time then," Edelgard said as she hooked her fingers around the elastic and slowly slid the garment off of her. She felt Byleth shiver as she peeled the damp fabric away from her vulva. She could see her clit was fully erect and glistening from her wetness.

She took a moment just to admire her. Her coarse dark hair framed her pussy in a way that made Edelgard feel inclined to just stare forever. The musky scent of her sex was intoxicating. 

Edelgard licked her lips and looked up at Byleth, who was red faced and watching her in anticipation. 

"Lay all the way back," Edelgard said. "I want you to relax and enjoy yourself."

Byleth hesitated, and pursed her lips in thought.

"You can always watch me on another night," Edelgard added with a sly smile.

Byleth smiled too, nodded, then laid back fully and made herself as comfortable as possible.

Edelgard didn't delay any longer and gave a gentle lick along Byleth's slit. Byleth's breath hitched and she tightened her fists into the sheets.

She got to work, teasing her lips and clit with her tongue and thoroughly tasting her. She could tell Byleth was desperately trying to last through her squeaks and moans and twitches. She had no issue at all with Byleth cumming fast, really she found it a bit endearing. 

Edelgard's face was an absolute mess with Byleth's warm wetness, there was just so much of it. She would comment on it just to tease Byleth but she wasn't about to interrupt the current task her mouth was working on.

Byleth's heavy, shaky breaths were accented with light whines. Edelgard wrapped her lips around Byleth's clit and sucked, lightly at first, as a bit of a warning.

"Fuck! El, aah!"

She kissed and sucked and gave her clit little flicks of her tongue until Byleth's body couldn't take it anymore. Edelgard felt her body stiffen, her legs twitching beneath her grasp. Byleth's loud, uneven cries of pleasure filled the bedroom as she rode out her orgasm.

Edelgard reveled in it and moaned into Byleth, giving her even more stimulation during her peak. She slowed down as Byleth fell, easing back into just gently lapping at her and then just resting her mouth against her.

Byleth finally relaxed again, completely spent, mouth dry from her moans, panting and sweating from the event.

Edelgard pulled her lips away and eyed the wet mess on the sheets. Byleth would be out for a while so she didn't bother to rouse her. She pulled herself up and off the bed and into her private bathroom for a towel. 

She glanced at the large bath and decided to turn the water on to begin filling it. They'd both need to bathe before heading out for the day. Though Edelgard wondered if she could convince Hubert to let her take the day off. Perhaps she could say she was suffering from too severe of a hangover after last night.

  
  



End file.
